


Смена

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gun Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коп Соске и его сосед по квартире Макото работают в разные смены, так что общаются они редко, но вполне неплохо. Пока Соске не возвращается однажды домой не по расписанию…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200905) by [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones). 



> **Примечания от автора:** В фике упоминается Аомине Дайки. Если Вы не знакомы с фандомом, просто представьте, что это рандомный супер-коп!  
>  **Примечания от переводчика:** перевод-пересказ  
>  **Предупреждения** : Игры с оружием. Игры со спермой. Намек на смену раскладки. Пост-канон по мотивам эндинга. АУ. Мимолетный кроссовер с Kuroko no basuke.

Они только переоделись в форму и собирались выходить, как в участок с триумфальной ухмылкой во всё лицо вошёл Аомине. Он вёл закованного в наручники главного подозреваемого по делу об убийстве, из-за которого Рин и Соске были вызваны на подмогу — если, конечно, можно назвать "помощью" слежку за домом подружки подозреваемого.  
Когда Аомине проходил мимо, он молча посмотрел прямо на них. Казалось, что он их не замечает, единственным признаком, что Аомине их заметил, было то, что его ухмылка на мгновение стала еще шире.  
Соске это не особенно-то беспокоило, но он знал, что Рина порой поведение Аомине всерьез задевало. Сегодня, судя по всему, был один из таких случаев.  
— Как он это делает? — уголки рта Рина скорбно опустились вниз, пока он смотрел вслед Аомине. Соске пожал плечами, хотя Рин не мог этого увидеть.  
— Ну, так уж он устроен, я полагаю. "Быть первым во всём". Даже в том, где никто понятия не имеет, что делать.  
— Да, но, — Рин, наконец, отвел глаза от Аомине, — каждый ёбаный раз?  
Разумеется, были и другие детективы, раскрывавшие дела — включая Рина и Соске. Но Соске знал из опыта общения с Рином, что логика и доводы рассудка далеко не всегда срабатывают.  
— Он — Аомине, — сказал Соске вместо доводов, словно это и было ответом. И Рин только вздохнул, принимая такой ответ. — Слушай, Рин, если хочешь стать его партнером…  
— Не хочу.  
Они уже достаточно много раз обсуждали этот вопрос, и Соске знал Рина достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать — Рин имеет это в виду. Но Рин опять пялился на Аомине… Так что, раз уж их не ждала увлекательная ночь в машине напротив чьего-то дома, Соске решил, что сходить выпить будет хорошей идеей.  
Они сбежали в ближайший бар и после обменов любезностями с барменом засели с порекомендованным пивом у маленького столика рядом с окном.  
Спустя несколько глотков Рин спросил:  
— А почему бы тебе не узнать, не хочет ли Макото присоединиться?  
Соске покачал головой и сделал большой глоток. У его соседа завтра должна быть суточная смена, так что он должен был уже лечь спать. Подняв бутылку для очередного глотка, Рин снова задал вопрос:  
— Но он тебе нравится, да? Я имею в виду, вы нормально уживаетесь?  
Макото был другом детства Рина, и когда Соске искал кого-нибудь, чтобы разделить квартплату за прекрасную, но дороговатую для его кармана квартиру, Рин упомянул друга, которого только-только перевели в Токийский департамент пожарной безопасности и которому был нужен угол для жизни.  
Соске и Макото поладили с момента встречи, и съехались спустя неделю. Нет, конечно же, не _съехались_ , просто переехали в разделенную квартиру, став соседями. Просто соседями. Но даже спустя полгода Рин продолжал волноваться, достаточно ли хорошо они ладят, так что Соске порой беспокоился, что же такого Макото говорил о нём Рину…  
— Ага, — невнятно ответил он и поспешно глотнул пива. У них было разное расписание рабочих смен, так что Макото и Соске нечасто пересекались, и они нормально общались, когда всё же оказывались дома в одно и то же время. А пару месяцев назад они слегка перебрали и весь вечер целовались. Когда на следующий день Соске набрался смелости заговорить об этом, Макото мягко улыбнулся и уверил его, что говорить совершенно не о чем, как и волноваться: было, прошло и уже забыто. Так что.  
Рин смотрел на него, словно ждал, что Соске скажет что-то еще — или словно он сам сейчас начнет говорить, если этого не сделает Соске. Соске откинулся на спинку, приготовившись слушать….  
И именно в этот момент в бар ворвался Аомине, окруженный поклонниками из участка. Рин демонстративно не сказал ни слова, чтобы прокомментировать вторжение, и Аомине тоже крайне демонстративно не сказал им ни слова, но снова ухмыльнулся этой своей ухмылкой, которая всегда жутко бесила Рина.  
Так что спустя еще пару глотков, Соске наклонился к Рину и сказал, стараясь перекричать Аомине и его шумную толпу поклонников:  
— Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к ним?  
— Ты хочешь потусить с Аомине? — Брови Рина удивленно взлетели вверх.  
— Я-то нет. — Соске отодвинулся от стола и встал. — Я, пожалуй, закончу на сегодня.  
— Уверен?  
Соске кивнул и потянулся.  
— Да. Развлекайся. Увидимся через два дня, — сказал он, потому что у них был выходной на следующий день. Он не улыбался, но с чувством похлопал Рина по плечу, прежде чем направиться к выходу. 

Было немногим больше полуночи, когда Соске пришел домой, но свет в окнах не горел, так что он решил, что Макото уже спит. Он спал неглубоко — результат суточных смен, когда сон добирался когда и где возможно, причем так, чтобы не проспать тревогу, — так что Соске был предельно тих и осторожен, пока шел по темной квартире.  
Когда он подошёл к своей комнате, то услышал подозрительные звуки, доносящиеся из неё. Эти звуки быстро вывели его из состояния приятного отупления, последовавшего за выпивкой. Соске остановился. Из его комнаты не просачивалось ни лучика света, из комнаты Макото, на дверь которой он быстро бросил взгляд, — тоже. На мгновение Соске засомневался, не стоит ли сперва проверить, в порядке ли Макото, но из его комнаты не доносилось ни звука, так что он либо был в порядке и спал, либо… Ну, в любом случае, непосредственная опасность, судя по всему, исходила из комнаты Соске. Так что он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы несколько успокоить колотящееся от резкого выделения адреналина сердце, подготовился морально ко всему, что его могло ждать, открыл дверь и мгновенно включил свет.  
И нет. Нет, Соске не был на самом деле готов ко всему.  
К примеру, он не был готов увидеть на своей кровати Макото с закрытыми глазами и раздвинутыми ногами, одетого только в болтающиеся на одной из лодыжек боксеры. Макото, который одной рукой ласкал собственный член, а другой держал межу ног запасной пистолет Соске. Соске не мог разглядеть от двери, но он предположил, что дуло пистолета было прижато к анусу Макото, если не было вообще в него воткнуто.  
Нет, Соске не был к тому, что вокруг него разрушится весь мир.  
Он не был уверен, что издал какой-то звук, но Макото повернул голову к двери, и их глаза встретились. Макото выглядел настолько же шокированным, насколько Соске себя ощущал.  
Но рука Макото на его члене не замедлилась.  
— Соске, пожалуйста… — Макото всё еще смотрел на Соске, и Соске мог видеть в его глазах, что Макото уже не способен остановиться. — Пожалуйста, выйди… Просто дай мне минуту — я уже…  
Макото захлебнулся собственным прерывистым дыханием, закрыл глаза и на мгновение усилил хватку на основании члена.  
— Пожалуйста… — простонал он снова, мягко, но отчаянно. — Если ты просто дашь мне минутку, только минутку, я всё объясню и извинюсь и тогда…  
Да, Макото уже не мог остановиться. Если бы Соске не видел это по его глазам, он бы понял по его голосу, по прерывающемуся дыханию. Он практически мог почувствовать отчаяние, исходящее от Макото.  
Он чувствовал это отчаяние внутри себя.  
Соске был натренирован вынимать оружие, только если не останется другого выхода. За два года службы, он ни разу вынимал его из кобуры.  
Но в этот момент он вытащил пистолет и без слов направил его на Макото. Пришлось держать его двумя руками, чтобы дуло не дрожало, пока Соске подходил к кровати.  
Руки Макото замерли, он весь замер, только тяжело дышал и смотрел на Соске.  
— Извини, — сказал он, когда Соске подошел к кровати. Соске сел на край, и Макото снова заговорил: — Соске, мне…  
Но Соске не нужны были извинения. Дуло его пистолета коснулось губ Макото, и Макото замолк, с тревогой глядя на Соске.  
Соске не хотел видеть Макото испуганным. Никогда, и уж тем более не с ним.  
— Ты этого хочешь? — Соске поморщился от того, каким дрожащим был его голос. Его руки тоже начали дрожать, и он отвел пистолет от Макото, чтобы поставить его на предохранитель, прежде чем снова приложить его к раскрытым губам Макото. — Макото.  
Они смотрели друг на друга — молча, не дыша.  
Макото шире открыл рот и рискнул лизнуть ствол.  
Соске издал низкий, сдавленный стон. Глаза Макото распахнулись, когда он услышал это, а затем захлопнулись, и Макото обхватил ствол губами, облизывая и посасывая. Руки Соске все равно дрожали, и Макото вскинул одну руку, обхватывая его запястье, помогая держать руку ровно, и Соске пораженно вздохнул.  
Но если Макото держал его, то… Соске посмотрел вниз, чтобы убедиться, что Макото отпустил свой член, чтобы взяться за его запястье. Другая его рука всё еще держала второй пистолет между его ног, и с этой точки зрения Соске мог видеть, что Макото не проникал им в себя, только дразнил вход.  
Макото распахнул глаза, когда почувствовал руку Соске на том пистолете, что был между его ног. Он отпустил этот пистолет, и начал выпускать второй пистолет из своего рта.  
— Нет, — Соске нажал на оба пистолета, и Макото застыл, — не раньше, чем ты кончишь. Дрочи, если необходимо.  
Он хотел, чтобы это звучало обещанием, но вышло больше похоже на угрозу.  
В любом случае, Макото ответил сдавленным стоном, снова закрывая глаза. Его пальцы сжались сильнее на запястье Соске, прежде чем расслабиться в удобном обхвате. Он снова начал сосать ствол, лаская свой член, и поднял бедра, облегчая доступ Соске и второму пистолету.  
После этого Макото уже не открывал глаза, только порой трепетал ресницами. Его стоны были приглушены пистолетом, так что звучали словно довольное урчание, подобного которому Соске никогда раньше не слышал. Эти звуки напрямую следовали к его члену, минуя мозг. Макото был тихим, когда они целовались в тот единственный раз, и всё время Соске волновался, что Макото мог просто поддаться ему по неведомым причинам. Соске не интересовали эти причины, когда он пользовался податливостью Макото в тот раз. В этот он не заморачивался ими тоже, наблюдая, как Макото глубже заглатывает ствол. Язык Макото облизывал ствол, мелькая на фоне металла, забирался внутрь дула. Из его горла раздавались мягкие хныки, когда он смыкал губы на стволе, скользком от его слюны. Соске словно трахал Макото, даже не притрагиваясь к нему…  
Он был настолько сфокусирован на Макото, что понял, насколько сам был возбужден, только когда кончил. Впрочем, это его не остановило, он продолжил дразнить Макото пистолетами, пока тот, наконец, не кончил. Макото отпустил свой член, вцепившись обеими руками в запястье Соске у своего рта, и беззвучно кончил, забрызгав свои живот и грудь.  
Когда хватка Макото ослабла, Соске осторожно убрал пистолеты и наклонился, чтобы убрать их оба под кровать. Когда он выпрямился, то замер на мгновение, чтобы успокоить дыхание и постараться придумать, что сказать.  
Макото заговорил первым.  
— Возможно, я слишком о многом прошу, но не мог бы ты не говорить ничего об этом Рину? Вероятно, мне придется пожить у него какое-то время, пока я не найду новое жильё…  
— Ой, заткнись. — Когда Соске повернулся к Макото, тот изучал стену, и до Соске дошло, что он не пытался улучшить атмосферу шуткой. — Зачем тебе новое жильё вообще?  
Он вслушивался в дыхание Макото, думая, а слушает ли он его, и прекратил стараться успокоить собственные обрывистые вздохи.  
Наконец, Макото спросил, всё ещё отвернувшись:  
— Разве ты меня не ненавидишь?  
— Эй, — Соске потянулся к нему, поворачивая к себе. — Разве похоже, что я тебя ненавижу?  
Макото вгляделся в него, словно он всерьез обдумывал этот вопрос, и Соске всерьез задело, что Макото мог и правда думать, что Соске может его ненавидеть…  
А потом Макото покачал головой.  
— Подвинься. — Соске пихнул Макото в плечо. Они оба были весьма большими парнями, а места было не так уж много, но они смогли расположиться лицом к лицу.  
Макото серьезно изучал его лицо.  
— Ты… ты и правда нормально к этому относишься?  
Соске относился к этому гораздо лучше, чем просто "нормально", но он не знал, как об этом сказать. Наконец, он взял руку Макото и положил ее на собственный опавший член, глядя Макото прямо в глаза. Он улыбнулся, когда Макото удивленно распахнул глаза шире, почувствовав пальцами влажную ткань, которую Соске испортил, кончив из-за него.  
Макото распахнул губы, но ничего не сказал, только втянул воздух.  
Соске поцеловал его. Не так, как в прошлый раз — медленнее, более вдумчиво и осознанно. Но этот поцелуй был таким же горячим, разве что еще слаще.  
— Хочешь спать тут сегодня? — Соске улыбнулся, когда Макото кивнул. — Когда тебе нужно вставать? Я установлю будильник.  
— О, у меня завтра выходной.  
— Разве? — Соске невольно приподнял удивленно брови. — Я думал, у тебя суточная смена…  
— Ну, она была, да. Но, эм, когда ты сказал, что у тебя сегодня смена, то я, вроде как, махнулся сменами?  
Соске замер на мгновение. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял, что Макото имел в виду, но заливающая лицо Макото краска вроде как отсекала другие возможные толкования.  
— Ты поменялся сменами, чтобы сделать это? — Когда Макото кивнул, Соске продолжил. — Ты делаешь это каждый раз, когда один в квартире?  
— Это был первый раз с пистолетом… — Макото уткнулся лицом в подушку, так что Соске не услышал, что Макото сказал дальше.  
— Что? Повтори.  
— Я говорю, что я сделал это только потому, что ты устроил стирку вчера перед работой… — повторил Макото, все еще избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
Соске потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Макото обычно дрочил на его грязное белье. Он почти уже сказал, что теперь всегда будет оставлять пару вещей нестиранными, когда Макото сказал:  
— Извини. Я знаю, это противно…  
— Но так горячо. — Макото удивленно посмотрел на него, и Соске усмехнулся, но получилась мягкая улыбка. — _Ты_ так горяч, Макото, ты и понятия не имеешь…  
Соске потянулся поцеловать его прежде, чем Макото мог возразить.  
— Можно тебя трахнуть? — прошептал Соске, на мгновение прекратив целовать Макото, чтобы удобнее обхватить его лицо. Следующий поцелуй вышел глубже, Макото охотно открыл рот навстречу языку Соске, и Соске почувствовал его согласный ответ в дрожании его горла, но всё равно повторил вопрос, когда они опять прекратили целоваться: — Могу я трахнуть тебя своим членом?  
Макото нервно облизал губы.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Соске улыбнулся, глядя на Макото — который смотрел на него.  
— Ты хочешь этого?  
— Да, пожалуйста! — улыбнулся Макото в ответ. И это был потрясающий диссонанс: эти вежливые слова изо рта, который только что делал минет пистолету. Соске насмешливо покачал головой, и в этот раз Макото потянулся его поцеловать.  
— Окей, — выдохнул Соске, когда они разорвали поцелуй. — Дай мне очиститься и…  
— Я могу сделать это. — Макото снова облизал губы и сжал член Соске сквозь мокрые штаны, осторожно погладив большим пальцем конец. Одна мысль способна была возбудить Соске снова, но всё же…  
— Это ведь не только сперма. Я работал весь день.  
— Думаю, мы уже выяснили, что я люблю твой запах.  
На этот раз улыбке Макото невозможно было отказать. Соске встал только для того, чтобы раздеться. Он замедлился, когда заметил жадный взгляд Макото на своем теле. Однажды Соске покажет Макото настоящий стриптиз, возможно даже с приватным танцем, но не в этот момент — сегодня он намеревался дать Макото то, чего тот просил этим своим вежливым, сладким, бесстыже восхитительным ртом.  
Когда Соске разделся, он вернулся на кровать, и Макото вылизал его член начисто, как и обещал. Он продолжал вылизывать, пока не осталось ни капли спермы или смегмы, втянул член Соске в рот и сосал, пока член Соске не стал вновь полностью эрегированным. Он почти готов был кончить именно так, в жаркую влажность рта Макото…  
Соске отстранился, прежде чем достиг края, проведя головкой по щеке Макото, прежде чем отсесть. Макото, улыбаясь, коснулся влажного пятна, но не стал его вытирать, и Соске чуть не кончил только от этого.  
Его член был достаточно влажным от слюны Макото, но все-таки недостаточно влажным для секса. Соске быстро покрыл свой член смазкой, наблюдая, как Макото подготавливает себя. Его пальцы скрылись там, куда ствол второго пистолета мог только мечтать попасть. Когда они оба были достаточно смазаны, Соске расположился межу ног Макото, и Макото протянул руку вниз, чтобы осторожно направить его член в себя.  
Соске чувствовал себя, словно мир встал на место, когда он вошел в Макото, а тот принял его. Спустя мгновение Соске начал медленно проталкиваться глубже, останавливаясь, чтобы дать Макото время привыкнуть. Когда он вошел до самого основания, Соске замер, и когда дыхание Макото выровнялось, Соске начал потихоньку покачиваться: он старался оставаться по возможности глубоко, выбирая быстрые короткие толчки, снова и снова, пока Макото не начал просить большего всем своим телом, своим прерывистым дыханием и срывающимся голосом. И Соске дал ему больше, начав почти выскальзывать из него и вновь вколачиваться на всю длину, медленно и сильно. Да: он давал Макото свой член, свою сперму и всего себя.  
В первый раз Соске кончил внутрь, заполняя Макото своей спермой. Он кончил внутрь и во второй раз. В третий и четвертый разы он вытаскивал член вовремя, чтобы залить спермой живот и грудь Макото, отдельные капли даже долетали до его горла.  
Когда Соске, наконец, откинулся назад, переводя дыхание, комнату уже начал заливать солнечный свет. Соске смотрел на Макото, словно сияющего там, где солнечные лучи играли на потеках спермы на его коже.  
Это было слишком.  
Иногда, когда темно, всё выглядит лучше с утра. А иногда всё выглядит просто идеально. Но слишком хорошо.  
Ресницы Макото затрепетали, и у Соске было достаточно времени, чтобы отвести взгляд, но он не стал этого делать. Но он не знал, что сказать.  
Макото улыбнулся ему.  
— Тебе стоит трахнуть меня так как-нибудь еще. — Соске беззвучно приоткрыл рот, не в силах даже дышать. Улыбка Макото померкла, но не погасла. Он мягко и серьезно продолжил. — В следующий раз, перед тем, как уйти на смену, ты должен трахнуть меня так, оставить во мне свою сперму на то время, что тебя не будет.  
Соске, наконец, смог выдохнуть. Когда он попытался сказать что-то, у него получилось только имя Макото. Макото с улыбкой приподнялся на локте, обнимая Соске за шею другой рукой, притягивая его в поцелуй.  
— Впрочем, именно ты уходишь на целый день. — Наконец сказал Соске, когда они прервали поцелуй. — Так что, может, это тебе стоит трахнуть меня так.  
— О, — Макото взъерошил пальцами волосы на шее Соске, — да. Да, я могу это сделать. И, знаешь, — он усмехнулся, — я уйду на целый день завтра…  
— Тогда, — Соске ухмыльнулся в ответ, и Макото точно знал, что он скажет. Но Соске всё равно продолжил: — Тогда тебе стоит трахнуть меня сегодня.  
— Я трахну тебя прямо сейчас, если хочешь.  
Улыбка был единственным ответом, который Соске мог дать.  
И это был единственный ответ, который был нужен Макото.

  



End file.
